


《他真是个攻啊》第6章和谐部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 江醉非, 裴何凌
Kudos: 22





	《他真是个攻啊》第6章和谐部分

裴何凌从后面抱着他，和他接吻。硬起来的性器抵在江醉非的屁股上。

他解开江醉非的皮带，手伸进去握着江醉非的性器，说出的话淫靡色气：“老公，怎么还不硬？给你买肾宝片吃好不好？”

“都被你口过一次了，还硬什么啊。”虽然这么说，但是江醉非的下身已经热了起来，硬了起来。

裴何凌将他翻过来，让他靠在车身上。慢慢解开他的口子，顺着脖子往下吻，舔弄。

含住江醉非的乳尖，用力吸了几口，色情地揉捏着江醉非的胸肌：“老公的身材好好，操起来也爽。”

他跪了下来，吻在江醉非的腹肌上。又往下，含住红润的龟头。

江醉非倒是也不怜惜，抓着裴何凌的头发，就直接往他嘴里捅，挺着腰身，插进裴何凌的嘴里。

裴何凌被呛得咳嗽，干咳着把嘴里的性器吐了出来。

狠狠一拍江醉非的屁股：“老公讨厌，这么用力插人家。”

他们抱着亲吻，抚摸，把两根硬挺起来的性器握在一起磨动。欲望交织起来，快感乱窜，渗入四肢百骸。

等彻底脱光了衣服，江醉非看着不远处的荷花在月光下微微晃动的时候，才真正意识到他们真的在野战。

在一片草地上，他从来没想过自己会这么淫荡堕落。双手扶着在车身，撅着屁股，等着裴何凌干他。

裴何凌手指伸进去，慢慢给他扩张，咬着他的耳朵说：“老公，你说，我直接插进去，你能受得了吗？”

“干你祖宗！咱俩换个姿势，我直接插你，看你受不受得了。”

从结婚之后，已经做了好几次，但是裴何凌真正进去的时候，江醉非还是有些不适应。

“长得一副狐狸精一样，鸡巴这么大。”江醉非喘着气说。

“不大怎么干你？”裴何凌搂着他，开始抽插起来：“老公，你里面好紧，好热啊。”

江醉非被这一声声的老公给弄得头皮发麻。

每次干这种事情的时候，裴何凌总是把老公两个字喊得分外娇气，仿佛被干的是他一样。

“别叫我老公。”江醉非已经是满头大汗，后穴被裴何凌插得软乎乎的，快感从体内散发，像野兽乱撞。

江醉非越是不让他叫，裴何凌越是来劲，下身干得猛烈，啪啪作响。

“老公，我的小非非，真他妈爽啊。”

裴何凌将他抱过来，放到车盖上，面对面开始操弄。


End file.
